thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rollbrücke von Vicarstown
thumb Die (Roll- oder auch Zug-) Brücke von Vicarstown ist eine Zugbrücke, die einen Kanal zwischen Sodor und England überquert und den Übergang per Schiene ermöglicht. Geschichte Die Rollbrücke von Vicarstown ist eine zweigleisige Scherzer Zugbrücke mit einer Spannweite von etwa 36 Metern, die Vicarstown steht und die Hauptstrecke der Nord-West-Eisenbahn nach England befördert, um genau zu sein nach Barrow-in-Furness, über den Walney Channel. Sie wurde von Sir Topham Hatt I designt und 1915 errichtet. Seit 1925 besitzt die NWR die Rechte, Züge nach Barrow-in-Furness zu fahren. Seit dem selben Jahr hat die andere Eisenbahn Laufkräfte über die Brücke gebaut, um es ihnen zu ermöglichen, ihren Anteil am gemeinsamen NWR/LMS/BR Vorstadtdienst zwischen Barrow und Norramby zu betreiben. SChon früher versuchte man Sodor mit England, beziehungsweise Barrow-in-Furness, zu verbinden, was der Sodor and Mainland Railway aber trotr hoher Erwartungen enttäuschenderweise nicht gelangte. Ihre Vorschläge für eine Brücke über den Walney-Kanal wurden von der Admiralität beharrlich. Ironischerweise wurden sie später die treibende Kraft hinter der Fertigstellung der Verbindung zum Festland. Bis 1977, als die Jubilee Bridge gebaut wurde, besaß die NWR die Rechte zum Verkehr von Autofähren über ihre Brücke und arbeiteten intensiv und profitabel. Als die Straßenbrücke gebaut wurde, um Queen Elizabeth IIs Silver Jubilee zu feiern, sorgte Sir Topham Hatt dafür, dass die NWR erhebliche Entschädigung für das Erlöschen ihrer Fährrechte erhielt. In der TV-Serie wurde die Brücke im Special König der Schienen eingeführt. Sie kann von allen Lokomotiven benutzt werden, aber besonders Connor und Caitlin benutzen sie, wenn sie Besucher vom Festland zum Schloss Ulfstead bringen. Auch Spencer und Hiro fahren ständig zwischen den Ländern hin und her. In der Staffel 17er Episode Caitlins Nacht auf Sodor war die Brücke gesperrt, in der Staffel 19er Episode The Beast of Sodor blockiert und in Salty All At Sea, ebenfalls Staffel 19, repariert. Als Gordon in seine Blitzstern-Form für den den großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb umgebaut wurde, wartete er seinen Sicherheitscheck nicht ab und ihm fehlte ein Sicherheitsventil. Thomas, der mit Norman kollidierte und deshalb in der Werkstatt war, musste Gordon dann das Sicherheitsventil bringen, und musste über die Bücke aufs Festland. Die Brücke war aber grade oben, um eine Fähre durchzulassen, aber Thomas hatte keine Zeit, zu warten, und fuhr trotzdem hoch und sprang über die Brücke, über den Kanal und auf die andere Seite. Er landete aber auf der falschen Seite und kollidierte beinahe frontal mit Connor, Hiro und Sidney. Auftritte Trivia * Die Tore an beiden Seiten sind manchmal gelb und manchmal rot. * In der TV-Serie verbindet die Brücke nicht direkt Sodor und England, sondern überquert jediglich einen Kanal auf der sodrischen Seite, da durchaus mehr Wasser zwischen den Ländern liegt. * Auch wenn sie von der Struktur her nicht auf ihr basiert, ähnelt das Konzept und der Standort der Brücke der Walney Bridge, offiziell die Jubilee Bridge, die Barrow-in-Furness liegt und den Walney-Kanal überquert, um England und die Insel Walney verbindet. * In dem Golden-Book von Das große Rennen ähnelt die Brücke sehr stark einer grünen Version der Sydney Harbour Bridge mit Schienen. Waren * Motorized Railway (Thomas' Racing Bridge Jump-Set) * TrackMaster (Sky-High Bridge Jump-Set) * Holzeisenbahn (Race Day Relay-Set) * Plarail (Fish! Fish! Bridge) en:Vicarstown Bridge es:Puente de Vicarstown he:גשר ויקרסטאון pl:Most w Vicarstown ru:Мост Викарстаун Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Brücken Kategorie:Die Hauptstrecke Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Das Festland